


Betting on it (Podfic version)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Jim lost a bet, but Bones feels like he's the one suffering the consequences.





	Betting on it (Podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Betting on It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989788) by [Alyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson). 

[Download or Stream.](https://archive.org/details/bettingonit)


End file.
